The raven amongst the crows
by the-raven-amongst-the-crows
Summary: Raven black doesnt seem to fit in with hogwarts main crowd aka j k rowlings lot she is always the odd one out until someone falls for her and will do anything to get her attention.
1. An idiotic smile

Author note: i dont own any characters mentioned excpet raven black and marnagin i dont claim to own any others

pps hope u enjoy

Not many people know about Raven Black but then isn't part of the 'in-crowd' at Hogwarts. She isn't overly smart like a certain ms. Granger. She isn't 'famous' Harry potters best friend (which is the only reason Ron is known) and of course she knows who Harry is but then who in the wizarding world doesn't? She just scoffs at Harry's fame. She isn't Harry's archenemy so why would anyone know her? She does well in class and is a skilled witch but then all girls who attend hogwarts are. She can usually be found in one of three places, the great hall, and the library or griffindor common room when she isn't in class. She is very rarely found with out Marnagin her best friend since first year. Raven had taken her usual perch at the end of the table in the great hall.

"Look at them I mean come on, look at all the little first years they look like lost puppies and Harry is the bone. Its so sad and Argh! They annoy me so much. I would never ever worship someone like that." She paused mid-rant for a breath. Marnagin just raised his eyebrow at her and waited for the rant to continue.

"I mean yeh he defeated Lord Mouldy shorts or what ever his name is but he was like only 1. I bet he doesn't even remember It." she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you have such a problem with Harry and his friends?" Marnagin paused and waited for the next rant to start up.

"He's just so…emm…eh… I don't know," she stared intently at her plate and Marnagin smiled to himself.

"Are we going to the library then I still have defence against the dark arts homework to finish," and with that she gathered her books from the table and left. Marnagin quickly followed on.

"So I need to finish my essay on werewolf transformations for mad eye," Raven was busy talking to maranagin so never noticed her surroundings.

Suddenly someone walked straight into her and scattered her textbooks and notes all over the floor not to mention 3 quills and two inkpots.

"What the hell are you doing? Christ sake watch where you are walking." She knelt down to gather her belongings and as she did so looked up to see who had scattered her belongings. A gangly ginger haired boy stood staring down at her with what could only be described as an idiotic smile. For the first time she felt her anger melt away from her. She automatically tipped her emo flick over one eye and trying to sound at least a little like her self straightened up and then faced marnagin.

"Come on, some people in this place!" pushing past the 'smiling idiot' she started to walk away.

Fred Weasley sighed and disappeared to go and find George. He could always cheer him up


	2. If only he knew her name

Fred Weasley was in the Gryffindor common room but unlike George he wasn't taking part in the 'who can make a bigger bang' competition. He sat in an armchair by the fire and stayed in his own thoughts. He tapped Harry's shoulder in order to get his attention and then pulled him into the corridor.

"Listen can I borrow the map for like an hour please?" Fred gave Harry the best puppy dog impression he could manage.

"Yes, sure it's under my cloak," Harry figured it was best not to ask questions but just to leave Fred to it.

"O yeh the cloak might be a good idea as well, u mind?" He didn't want to push his luck but the cloak could come in handy.

"If you want but please be careful with it?" Harry was a little suspicious of Fred and his tricks but again thought it was best not to ask. He was sure he would find out soon anyway. As Fred went back into the common room and up to the dorm to gather the things, Harry went to find Ron surely he would know what was going on.

"Ron what's Fred up to this time?" Harry had found Ron playing wizard chess against Shamus Finnegan.

"I don't know why? What have you seen him doing?" He paused for breath "He knows mum will go mad is he's in trouble once more," Ron was starting to panic another family upset was all the weasley's needed right now.

"I don't know what he's up to." Harry lowered his voice so nobody could over hear.

"He asked to borrow the cloak and map that was all." Harry glanced at Ron's face and decided to wait until he returned to his usual colour.

"I will go and ask George they always do stuff together." And with that Ron left the common room.

Fred was hiding covered by a cloak in the corner of the library observing the map trying to decipher her name from the sea of ink. 'What the hell does it say?' Fred was getting annoyed at himself, she was metres away he could just go and talk to her. Apologise maybe but no matter how hard he tried his legs wouldn't follow his brains instructions.

If only he knew her name. The he had an idea that dude she was always with Marnagin. He was in Fred's Defence against the dark arts class. He would have to hunt Marnagin down and with that he stretched careful to remain covered. He once gave his unmistakeable idiotic smile blew 'the girl' a kiss and left the library filled with new hope.


End file.
